Stay ISHITA
by CIDians
Summary: For those who asked a new Chapter of Stay Dushyant ... a squeal .. Please read i hope you peoples likes it too ..


**Stay ISHITA**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Dushant was in bureau`s canteen ... he was lost some where ... Dareya and Kavin comes to there ... and see him**

"Mujhse bhaiya ki yeh halaat nahe dekhi jati kavin " ... said Shreya sadly

"Hum kia ker sakte hain shreya hum sab ne kitna samjhaya tha dushant ko lekin wo aj bhi ishita ki haalaat ka zimedaar apne app ko samjhta hai " ... said Kavin

"Kash hum us din thora jaldi phonch jate tou aj ishita or dushant dono khush hote " ... said Daya

"Lekin ese kab tak chalega daya ... 6 mahine hone ko agae hain ... nahe to ishita ki halaat mai sudhaar araha hai or nahe tou bhaiya thek horahe hain " ... said Shreya

"Ab tou koe miracle hi sab kuch thek ker sakta hai " ... said Daya

"Din ba din ishita ki halaat kharab horahi hai ... darr lagta hai kahin ishita ko kuch ... " ... said Kavin

 **Dushant come backs to reality on listening this .. he gets up angrilly**

"Meri ishita ko kuch nahe hoga wo bhot jald wapis ajaegi " ... shouted Dushant

 **He left from there ...**

"Sab mujhe tumse door kerna chahre hain ishita but i promise mai ek ek ko dekhllunga" ... said Dushant

 **He opens the door ... And see Ishita laying there and sleeping peacefully ... She was sleeping since 6 months ... He sits beside her and hold her hand ...**

 **The doctors keep saying that she was dying inside but he knew that she is alive and struggling to come back ... he remembers the day when he was unable to save her ...**

 **Flashback ...**

 **They were investigating on a high profile case ...When Ishita was caught by the culprit and had been kept as a hostage ... Now the cid team has to find the culprit and Ishita ...**

"Ishita tum ghabrana mat ... mai tumhe kuch nahe hone dunga" ... thought Dushant

 **After a week of searching they finally trace the location ... Purvi informs Dushant he immediately left for there with out waiting for the team ... He reached there and see Ishita there she has given a high dose of drugs ... Her condition was so bad that he can`t see her like this ... He was about to go to her but ..**

"Agar ek kadam bhi agay barhaya na tou ... tere sath sath teri mehbuba ko bhi marduga" .. said Mangu the culprit

 **Dushant see many goons coming outside holding guns ... He looks at Mangu who was holding gun os Ishita**

"Dekh mangu tujhe marna hai tou mujhe marde magar ishita ko chorde" ... said Dushant

"Tum cid walo ne naak mai dum ker ke rakha hua hai ... wese teri yeh ishita hai piyari " ... said Mangu while touching her

 **Seeing this Dushant`s blood boiled he runs to Mangu and hit him hard ... And started to fight the goons alone ... Because of noises Ishita opens her eyes ... And see Dushant there ... She gets up hardly holding the wall ...Dushant see her ... Just then some goon shoot Dushant**

"Dushaaannnnnttt" ... shout Ishita

"Relax mai thek hu goli chuu ker guzar gayi " ... said Dushant

 **Ishita was to fall down as she was weak but Dushant hold her ... and hug her ... one of the goon was about to hit Ishita but Shreya shot him ... All cid team reached there and started to fight with goons**

"Ishu tu thek hai naa" ... asked Shreya

"Ha.. haan " ... said Ishita weakly

"Dushant tum ishita ko lekar nikalo yahan se ... Hum inhe dekhte hain " ... ordered Abhjeet

"Yes sir " ... said Dushant

 **They were about to go ... just then Ishita see Mangu pointing gun at Dushant ... She pushed Dushant and gets shot near her heart ... Dushant and all cid members get shot ... Mangu smirked and was about to shoot again but this time Daya shoots him and he fall unconsious there ... DUSHANT and members run to Ishita who was breathing heavingly ...**

"Ishuuu " ... said Shreya cryingly

"Sh...Shreyaaa" ... said Ishita hardly

"Ishita ghabrao mat ... Pankaj ambulance" ... said Daya

"Sir maine already bula lia " ... said Pankaj

"Dushu ... dus" ... said Ishita

"Ishita tumhe kuch nahe hoga" ... said Dushant

"Mujhe nahe marnaa dus..." ... said Ishita

 **Saying this She fainted on Shreya`s lap ...Ambulance arrived and they take Ishita to the hospital ... She goes into the operation theather**

"Shreya bus kero rona ishita thek hojaegi " ... said Daya

"Daya ishuu .. wo ussey kitni takleef " ... said Shreya sobbing

 **Daya just hug her ...**

"Yeh sab meri ghalti hai ishita ne mujhe bachane k liye apni jaan ko khatre mai daal diya " ... said Dushant

"Nahe Dushant esa nahe hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Esa hi hai sir ... Mai ishita ki hifazat nahe ker paya mai nahe bacha paya usse "... said Dushant while Crying

 **After some times ... Doctor comes outside ...**

"Doctor ishu thek hai na hum usse mil sakte hain kiaa" .. said Shreya

"Han bolye na meri ishita thek hai naa" ... said Dushant

"Dushant Shreya doctor sahab ko bolne tou do " ... said Abhijeet

"Dekhiye goli dil ke kafi qareeb lagi thi jis ki dil pe kafi gehra asar parha or blood bhi kafi loss hua hai " ... said Doctor

"Phir " ... said Abhijeet

"Phir uper se drugs ka high dose ... Humne bhot kosish ki magar i am sorry to say ... ke wo filhal coma mai hain " ... said Doctor

"Doctor coma se kab tak wapis aney k chances hain " ... said Daya

"Dekhye kuch keh nahe kehsakte ... chand din bhi lagte sakte hai hafte bhi mahine bhi or shayad saal bhi " ... said Doctor

 **Listening this all gets tensed ... Dushant collapses on the floor while Shreya fainted there ... |**

 **Flash back end**

 **Since that day ... Shreya never visited Ishita and if she visits her some times she brokedown on seeing Ishita`s condition as her best friend was struggling between life and death ... while Dushant spends his most of the time at hospital ...**

"Ishita ... please yaar ab band kero mujhe satana ... mujhe humesha rukne k liye kehti thi or ab khud door jarahi ho ... you know Shreya tumhe kitna miss kerti hai ... or tumhe mera khayal nahe hai kiaaa ... dekho mai keh raaha hu ke uth jao warna mai .. mai apni jaan deduga" ... shout Dushant

 **Tears falls from Ishita`s eyes ... She was struggling to wake up ... Dushant wipes her tears ...**

 **After 1 hour ... Dushant gets up to leave from there being Disapointed ... But suddenly Ishita starts breathing heavily .. he calls out the doctor ... The doctor check her with a ray of hope ..**

"Ap sab ki dua`en rang le ayin she is back ... kuch dair mai hosh ajaega congrats take care of her as she is as so weak .. said Doctor

 **The doctor left from there ... Dushant can`t believe on his ears ...He smilled happilly after 6 months ... Yes she is returning back to him back to her life ...**

 **After 10 minutes ... Finally Ishita open her eyes ... And see the lights again ... She thought she was going to die ... Dushant see her and smile ... She also smile weakly ... Yes it was a miracle she was back she was alive ...**

"I thought i am going to lose you " ... said Dushant while crying

"You know you can`t get rid of me that easily ... " said Ishita weakly

"I don`t want to get rid of youu ... please don`t do that again " ... said Dushant

"I am sorry ... maine tum sab ko bhot tang kia naa" .. said Ishita

"Tum soch b nahe sakti ke sab tumhe kitna yaad kerte the " ... said Dushant

"Shreya kesi hai " ... said Ishita

"Thek hai ruko mai abhi sab ko batata hooon " ... said Dushant

 **Dushant informs everyone ... They all reached there ... Shreya hug her ishu slowly in order to not to hurt her**

"Ishuu aynda kuch esa kia naa tou mai tujhe bhot marugi " ... said Shreya while sobbing

"Shree mai thek hoon" .. said Ishita

"Ishita ese bhi koe tang kerta hai kiaa "... said Kavin

"I am sorry kavin " ... said Ishita 

**After a week Ishita finally comes back to home ... Dushant was staying with her as she needed extra care ...**

 **Dushant wakes up sleeping and see Ishita sleeping there too .. HE gets scared and jerked Ishita .. that she woke up and see him he immediately hugs her**

"Dushant what happen " ... asked Ishita

"Mujhe ke tum phir se chor ker chali gaen mujhe ... " ... said Dushant while crying

"Nahe dushant mai yahin hoon tumhare sath tumhare pass " ... said Ishita

"Ishita please aynda esa kuch mat kerna mai nahe reh sakta tumhare bagher " ... said Dushant 

**They both hug eachother**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

**Not so good ... But i hope you people like it ...Please read and review ...**

 **Take CAre**


End file.
